


Will You Be Our Alpha?

by omia65



Series: I work with them now [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison want to bond, but two omegas can't legally bond without an alpha in the relationship.  Parker asks Eliot to be their alpha.</p><p>“Can’t you just steal a bonding license? Or have Hardison hack into whatever database it is and changed your status to bonded?”</p><p>            Parker’s shoulders droop. Her voice is a lot quieter when she speaks. “Yeah, we could. But then it’s not real. I really want this to be real.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Our Alpha?

            Eliot knows as soon as he sees Parker that he’s in trouble. She’s got that certain glint in her eyes that means she wants something and isn’t going to stop until she gets it. Last time he saw that look, they’d broken into Buckingham Palace – with the Queen in residence – just because Parker said she wanted to see how long it would take. She looks even more determined today, and Eliot’s more than a little alarmed.

            “What do you want, Parker?” He asks. Parker looks at him and pouts.

            “I didn’t say anything!” She protests.

            “I know when you want something.” Eliot says. “Just spit it out.”

            “Fine.” Parker says. “Hardison and I want you to be our alpha.”

            Eliot chokes on the sip of beer he had just taken. “You want me to be your what?” He asks.

            “Alpha.” Parker says impatiently, like she hasn’t just informed him that she more or less wants to marry him and Hardison. “Alec and I want to bond.”

            Eliot closes his eyes and hopes that maybe he’s dreaming. Parker reaches over and pinches his arm like she knows what he’s thinking.

            Eliot squints at her. “Why do I have to be involved?” He asks. The three of them have found a balance to their relationship, one that outsiders might never understand but it works for them. Hardison and Parker are both omegas. They’ve been dating happily for years now. Eliot happily hovers on the edge of their relationship, as much their protector as their partner. He’s never pulled the alpha card on them unless they are in danger, and he’s perfectly happy to sit back and let Parker take charge. She’s not the typical omega, but then again none of them are anywhere close to being typical in any way, shape or form.  Eliot likes what the three of them have found together.  He's grown used to having two heartbeats next to him in bed.  It's comforting, like they've got their only little pack.  

            “We want it to be official.” Parker says, and Eliot realizes where she’s going with this. He closes his eyes again, but Parker throws herself over the back of the couch and lands on the cushion next to him. She starts poking his arm until he opens his eyes again. “Stop ignoring me. This is important.”

            “I’m not ignoring you.” Eliot tries to argue. Parker rolls her eyes.

            “We want an actual bonding.” Parker says. “And since two omegas can’t legally bond yet, that means we need you.”

            She’s right. There has been a push lately, with omega rights activists demanding a change in the laws to allow two omegas to bond without needing an alpha, but the laws actually changing are still a ways off. Eliot’s never understood the law – he’s always figured that if people want to go ahead and bond, they should be allowed to.

            “Can’t you just steal a bonding license? Or have Hardison hack into whatever database it is and changed your status to bonded?”

            Parker’s shoulders droop. Her voice is a lot quieter when she speaks. “Yeah, we could. But then it’s not real. I really want this to be real.”

            Eliot knows when he’s being conned. He also knows when Parker is telling the truth. Somehow, she’s doing both at once here. He knows Parker takes the idea of bonding seriously. She’d been in enough foster homes to see what happens when a bond goes wrong. When Eliot first met her, she’d been pretty clear that she was never bonding. Eliot realizes with a sigh that even if Parker is messing with his emotions and alpha instincts, she also really wants him to say yes.

            “Does Hardison know you’re asking me?”

            Parker looks up, affronted. “Of course he does.”

            “Where is he?”

            Parker squirms in her seat a little under Eliot’s steady gaze. “He’ll be here in a minute. Can you give me an answer?”

            Eliot looks at the omega. She’s biting her lip and staring at him with hopeful eyes. His heart twists a little. He never thought he’d bond. His lifestyle had always been too dangerous for him to grow close to anyone. Even after all these years, he’s never really entertained the idea of bonding. He’d gone out on dates the first year they were in Portland, but he realized pretty quickly that his heart belonged with Parker and Hardison. He never really thought about bonding, because they had already sworn that they were together until the end, and that had been enough for Eliot. Now, though, he’s not sure what he thinks. Part of him feels a little used, like Parker’s only asking him because she needs an alpha and he’s there. It’s an ugly thought, and he pushes it away as quickly as he can. He knows that’s not what Parker’s doing. Parker is Parker, and she’s still not fantastic at the whole emotion thing. She’s blunt, especially when she wants a solution to a problem.

            Eliot’s about to answer when the door opens and Hardison comes in. He’s out of breath and wide-eyed, and clutching a bag to his chest. “Did you ask him yet?”  
            “Yes.” Parker says, making room on the couch so Hardison can slid in behind her, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

            “And?” Hardison looks back and forth between Eliot and Parker. When Parker shrugs, Eliot finds two sets of pleading eyes on him.

            Eliot takes a deep breath. He wants to do right by the two omegas, always has. If this is what they want, he’s not about to deny them the chance to bond.

            “I’d be honored.” He says. It’s more formal than he meant it to be, and his voice catches a little at the end. Parker squeals and throws herself at him, wrapping him in a giant hug.

            “Babe? Babe? Parker, come on!” Hardison says, and Parker lets go of Eliot.

            “Oh! Right!” She says, practically vibrating in her excitement.

            Eliot watches as Hardison pulls three boxes out of the bag. He gives one to Parker and one to Eliot. “What’s this?” Eliot asks, even though he’s pretty certain he knows exactly what it is. It figures that the two omegas knew they would get him to say yes.

            “Open it.” Hardison says. Eliot does. He’s expecting a ring – something traditional. He should know better by now, though. Inside the box is leather wrist band. It’s a rich chocolate brown and unbelievably soft. The outside of the band is completely plain. On the inside, however, carved into the band are a series of numbers that Eliot recognizes as coordinates.

            “That was my idea!” Parker says, pointing at the numbers. “It’s all the important places for us.” She runs her finger across the coordinates. “This is where we first met. Here’s Boston. And here’s Portland.” She looks up at him. “What do you think?”

            Eliot doesn’t know what to think. Or, rather, he’s got so many thoughts he can’t get them straight enough in his head to speak. He knows right then that he’s made the right choice saying yes to Parker, even if the two omegas had clearly already decided he was going to. He doesn’t say anything, just holds out his wrist, and Hardison reaches around Parker so the two of them can put the band on together. The two of them knew him so well, Eliot realizes as he stares down at his wrist. Anyone besides the three of them would never guess it’s a sign of being bonded. He’s always worried about that, in his line of work. He didn’t want someone he loved getting hurt just because a bad guy could look at his hand and figure out his weakness. But the band is simple and not traditional at all and completely them.

            “I love it.” He says finally, and this time he actually does have a few tears trailing down his cheeks. Parker throws herself back in his lap, and Eliot pulls Hardison in for a hug. Parker grabs onto Hardison too, and Eliot soon finds himself tangled beneath the two omegas. All three of them are laughing, and Eliot realizes that he’s been their alpha from the day they met. They’re family and they’re love and they’re home.

            It’s not until Eliot catches his breath again that he remembers the other two boxes. “Aren’t you going to open those?” He asks.

            Hardison reaches over and hands one box to Parker and keeps the other for himself. Both of them have bands like the one they gave Eliot, only Hardison’s is a brighter color and Parker’s is much narrower. Eliot helps them slid on the bands just like they did with him. Parker reaches up and kisses Eliot, and Hardison’s got his head resting on Eliot’s shoulder, and it all feels so natural that Eliot questions why he argued with Parker to begin with. The three of them stay like that, limbs tangled and laughing from the pure happiness of it all until Parker flashes Eliot her best puppy-dog eyes and asks for brownies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a/b/o, and it's probably a little out of character. Please tell me what you think, and if you'd like more stories like this!


End file.
